Talia al Ghul
Talia al Ghul, is the hidden true main antagonist of The Dark Knight Rises. She was the daughter of Ra's al Ghul and the heir of the League of Shadows. Following the death of her father, Talia, along with her Protector and accomplice Bane, took up his mantle and patiently plotted Gotham's destruction while gaining Bruce Wayne interest by masquerading as wealthy businesswoman Miranda Tate. But after her protector was subdued by Batman she revealed her self and her desire to finish Ra's' work, but despite her efforts to secure the bomb, Her truck was shot by Batman's batwing causing her to crash killing her. Biography Early Life Talia was born in 1978 and raised in the pit. Her mother, Nyssa Al Ghul beats Talia was imprisoned there by the Warlord to take the place of Talia's exiled mercenary father. When Talia was 4, the prison doctor forgot to lock their cell and her mother was attacked and killed by a group of prisoners. Talia retaliated and stabbed one prisoner in the back with a knife, but then she was protected from reprisals by another prisoner known as Bane. 5 years later, she was protected by her friend Bane and climbed out of the Pit, the adrenaline caused by her fear gave her the strength to make the jump required to escape. She then found her father, who had joined the League of Shadows and became known as Ra's al Ghul, and brought him to the Pit with the League of Shadows to enact vengeance for the death of his wife. There, he found Bane after the prisoners and doctor had irreparably damaged him after he helped Talia escape. Both Talia and her protector were then trained in the ways of the League. Ra's began to see Bane as a reminder of the hell he left Talia's mother to die in. Bane was then excommunicated from the League of Shadows, due to as Talia put it, because he loved her. While she gradually realized that she did more good for Bane than bad, she could not completely forgive her father until she learned that Batman was responsible for his death in their confrontation during his assault on the Gotham Narrows. She knew the identity of the perpetrator: Bruce Wayne. She then committed to ensuring that the League of Shadows fulfilled its mission to restore balance to the world by destroying Gotham City. Talia unexcommunicated Bane and took on the identity of Miranda Tate to blended into Gotham society. ''The Dark Knight Rises'' The Philanthropist Once she came to Gotham as Miranda Tate, she realized that Batman did manage to abolish all crime in Gotham. So she instead became a Wayne Enterprises board member to personally heavily invest in a clean energy fusion reactor project that, when mass produced, would give the world a sustainable future by providing "clean free energy for an entire city." But after Bruce learned that the reactor could be weaponized, he mothballed the project. This angered her as shutting down the project put Gotham into a recession. She constantly tried to talk to a reclusive Bruce to salvage the project, otherwise, she would have Bane kidnap Dr. Lenoid Pavel to turn the reactor into a bomb to destroy the suffering Gotham and to punish Bruce for his arrogance. After Bane found Gordon's letter in the sewer, the league then realized that Gotham was even more corrupt than it was years ago. So whether the bomb would be used for its original porpoise no longer matter. She was described to Bruce as "quite lovely" by Alfred and Lucius Fox. Lucius also described her as "smart" to Bruce and reminded him that, "She has supported the project all the way." When Bruce lost all of his money due to identity theft and bad stock trades, he feared a takeover of Wayne Enterprises and the reactor by Daggett and so he showed Miranda the reactor in its bunker under the Gotham River. He told her to take control of the company and the reactor, to keep the reactor safe or destroy it if need be. At their next board meeting, she became the new CEO of Wayne Enterprises. Daggett was then killed by Bane after the meeting. Intimate Encounter Later that day, Miranda met Bruce on the doorstep to Wayne Manor in the pouring rain. He led her to another door which he forced open. She told him, "I'll take care of your parents' legacy, Bruce," and began asking about Rachel Dawes and the absence of Alfred at the manor. Miranda kissed Bruce and the power went out. The pair soon made love while Miranda admitted she was not always wealthy. She made an excuse for the scar on her back as Bruce traced her body with his fingers. Miranda then suggested that they leave Gotham together on her plane and travel the world, to which he replied, "Someday perhaps. Not tonight," as he planned to meet with Selina Kyle to take him to Bane. He was defeated by Bane and sent to the Pit, and there he learned about the child of Ra's al Ghul and mistakenly assumed it to be Bane. The legend of the child's escape from the Pit inspired Bruce to believe that escape was possible. Guiding Events Soon, a meeting was called by Miranda with a skeptical Lucius to discuss the fusion reactor at Wayne Enterprises, but there Bane was waiting for them in the board room. He and his men took the two of them and Fredericks to the bunker where the Wayne Enterprises fusion reactor was held to authorize the reactor with their handprints. Dr. Leonid Pavel, a nuclear physicist kidnapped by Bane, turned the reactor into a nuclear bomb and Bane had the core removed. Miranda and Lucius were then released. The bomb was taken to the Gotham City Stadium and there the world was told by Bane that an anonymous citizen controlled the trigger to its detonation. The bomb was later taken to a truck to patrol the streets of Gotham. After Bane took over Gotham, Miranda and the other Wayne Enterprise board members hid with the help of a ragtag group of cops that hoped to free the city. Special forces men led by Captain Jones from the U.S. government infiltrated the city and were brought by John Blake to a meeting with Lucius and Miranda to discuss the bomb. However, Bane and the mercenaries arrived there and killed the special forces men. "Someone sold us out!" Blake said as he escaped with Miranda, while the mercenaries took Lucius hostage as the rest of the board members were sent to exile by Jonathan Crane in a kangaroo court. Miranda assisted Jim Gordon in tracking the bomb truck until both were taken captive by a mercenary band led by Barsad. Gordon later discovered that he had been misled into tracking a decoy. The Reveal After five months, Bruce finally escaped the Pit and returned to free Gotham. He met up with Lucius and Miranda as captives and told Miranda he would not forget about her. Selina helped to rescue Lucius and Batman rescued Gordon, from whom he was told that Bane had Miranda. Batman presented Selina with the Batpod, and she muttered, "You're gonna wage a war to save your stuck-up girlfriend." Rallying an army of officers, Batman and the cops attacked Bane and his men as Miranda watched from the lobby of Gotham City Hall. Batman damaged Bane's mask in their confrontation at city hall and caused him immense pain and Batman gained the advantage over him in the fight. As Batman interrogated him on where the trigger to the nuclear bomb resided, Miranda stabbed Batman and revealed her true identity as Talia, the child of Ra's al Ghul, and the anonymous citizen who had the trigger to the bomb. She told him she was finishing her father's work by destroying the city and told the tale of her past as she repaired Bane's mask. She then hit the trigger, only to discover that her signal was blocked by Gordon. "Maybe your knife...was too slow," Batman commented on her plan. She ordered for a convoy to protect the bomb as it counted down to detonation and told Bane to guard Batman before she said her final goodbye to Bane. She left the lobby of city hall to be escorted from a Tumbler to the bomb truck. Barsad was killed during the escort by Peter Foley and Foley was then killed by Talia's Tumbler. The Convoy Battle Bane was killed by cannon fire from the Batpod as Selina arrived to help Batman and her on the Batpod and Batman in the Bat gave chase and dismantled the convoy of Tumblers as they attempted to lead the truck back to the reactor room where Lucius was waiting to stabilize the bomb. Batman fired upon Talia's truck and she swerved off the roadway where the truck fell and she was fatally wounded. Whilst slowly dying, she revealed to Batman that she had anticipated that he was attempting to lure her back to the reactor bunker, and she remotely activated the emergency flood to ensure that they failed in stabilizing the bomb in the reactor. Lucius narrowly escaped the flood in the bunker. She then died believing that her plan to destroy the city that killed her father would come true. However, the plan failed as Batman flew the bomb over the Gotham bay and let it go where it exploded harmlessly, thus, saving the citizens of Gotham and leaving Talia's death in vain. Relationships *Ra's al Ghul - Father. *Warlord's Daughter - Mother. *Bruce Wayne - Employer, love interest, an enemy. *Bane - Friend, guardian, partner. *Catwoman - Enemy Abilities Talia became the only known person until Bruce Wayne to climb out and escape the Pit prison, and she did it as a child. Trained by the League of Shadows as a youth, she became a master in the art of deception as well as in persistence and patience. Her lovely demeanor, beauty, smarts, charity, and eco-friendly facade were tools in her deception. She uses her wealth and father's inheritance to restore the world to balance through destruction. Her patience could be a weakness, as she waited too much time to detonate the nuclear bomb or to have Bruce Wayne/Batman killed off, choosing to indulge her desire to have him witness Gotham's demise. External links * Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:League of Shadows